Creed Ziegler: One Stone
by Doc House
Summary: CJ suffers a kidney stone. Part 7 in the Creed series


TITLE: Creed Ziegler: One Stone. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. NOTES: This idea was with me because I just went through the same thing a few months ago. I must tell you, it's severe. Word of advice, drink a lot of water so you don't ever get this. Part 7 in the series: My Brothers son The Adventures of Creed Ziegler Creed Ziegler: Birthday Boy. Creed Ziegler: It's Speech time! Creed Ziegler: The Game. Creed Ziegler: Romantic Evening. FEEDBACK: Please let me know how I'm doing.  
  
  
  
"Hey, did Sam get you the notes?" Toby walked in quickly and stood next to CJ's desk.  
  
"Yeah," CJ winced as she stood up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Toby asked as CJ grabbed her back.  
  
"I don't know," CJ shrugged. "I have this pain on my right side."  
  
"How bad is it?" Toby started to get worried. "It could be your appendix."  
  
"It's not my appendix," CJ glared. "I'm fine," She said as she started walking away. As soon as she got to the door, she collapsed in pain.  
  
"CJ!" Toby ran over to her. "Carol, call an ambulance and get Abbey down here!" He ordered as Carol ran over.  
  
"Yeah," She nodded and took down the hall. "Donna, call for an ambulance!" Carol screamed as she passed by Josh's office.  
  
"Why?" Donna rushed out, with Josh in tow.  
  
"Something's wrong with CJ!"  
  
"Call," Josh ordered and ran towards CJ's office.  
  
"Yeah," Donna nodded and ran over to the phone.  
  
"Charlie," Carol ran in. "Where's Mrs. Bartlet?"  
  
"She's in the Oval Office talking to the President," Charlie mentioned.  
  
"I need her," Carol hesitated as she rushed towards the door. "Can I go in?"  
  
"Hold on," Charlie ran over and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah," Jed shouted.  
  
"Mr. President. Carol's here," Charlie walked in and allowed Carol to follow.  
  
"What do you need?" Jed asked as Carol walked further in.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. President, but we need Mrs. Bartlet to come to CJ's office," Carol said.  
  
"Why?" Abbey asked.  
  
"CJ collapsed on the floor, in severe pain. She said something about her right side and back hurting," Carol managed to let out before Abbey rushed out.  
  
"Is she okay?" Jed followed.  
  
"I'm not sure," Carol said, running behind Abbey.  
  
"It hurts!" CJ screamed, grabbing her side. Josh and Toby tried to keep her calm as Sam looked out the window for the ambulance.  
  
"What's going on?" Abbey ran up and saw CJ on her side, curled up in a ball. "CJ, what hurts?"  
  
"My side.my back." CJ cried. "It's all over on my right side," CJ said.  
  
"Okay, have you had your appendix out yet?" Abbey asked.  
  
"No," CJ said.  
  
"What's going on with her?" Toby asked, frantic.  
  
"It could be numerous things," Abbey mentioned.  
  
"They're here," Sam said.  
  
"Okay. CJ, we're going to take you to the hospital so we can run some tests," Abbey said.  
  
"It hurts so bad," CJ screamed, grabbing Toby's arm. "Make it stop!"  
  
"I can't," Toby brushed CJ's hair back.  
  
"Move!" The paramedics screamed as they rushed the stretcher in and got next to CJ. "I can have one of you come with us," One man said.  
  
"I'll go," Toby quickly volunteered.  
  
"Oh God!" CJ screamed. "It's getting worse."  
  
"CJ, you need to calm down. Breathe in through your nose and then breathe out through your mouth. Slowly," Abbey ordered.  
  
"It's not working!" CJ yelled.  
  
"Sam," Toby called out before following everyone out.  
  
"I'll pick him up," Sam nodded.  
  
"You think she's going to be okay?" Josh asked.  
  
"I hope so," Sam shrugged. "Ginger, when does Creed get out of school?"  
  
"In twenty minutes," Ginger answered.  
  
"I better take off," Sam mentioned. "Are you going down to the hospital?"  
  
"I can't," Josh shook his head. "I have three meetings, and with Toby and CJ gone, someone has to fill in."  
  
"Have Carol call off the briefing until later. I'll finish that up when I get back," Sam mentioned.  
  
"Yeah," Josh nodded and went back to work.  
  
"Ginger, I'm going to pick up Creed."  
  
"Are you going to take him to the hospital?"  
  
"Probably," Sam said and left.  
  
EMERGENCY ROOM  
  
"Ms. Cregg, when was your last period?" The nurse asked as they started the IV.  
  
"Two weeks ago," CJ moaned.  
  
"Is there any chance that you're pregnant?"  
  
"I don't think so," CJ shook her head.  
  
"CJ, we started the IV, but we have to wait for the doctor to come in before we can give you any pain medication. Just in case we have to take you to surgery."  
  
"Get the doctor here now!" CJ screamed. She turned to her side and laid on the right side. "Make this pain stop!"  
  
"CJ, the doctor will be here any minute," Toby rubbed her back.  
  
"Ms. Cregg, my name is Dr. Watson. Can you lay on your back for me?" He asked. CJ slowly moved on her back. "Can you show me where the pain is located?"  
  
"It's on my lower right side. It keeps shooting from my side to my back."  
  
"Okay," The doctor started pushing on parts of CJ's right side. "Does this hurt?"  
  
"No," CJ shook her head until he moved up further and she screamed. "Yes!"  
  
"Okay," The doctor stopped. "I'm going to have someone take you to get a cat scan of the sore area," The doctor mentioned.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Okay," The nurse helped her up and moved her to the bathroom. CJ hung on to the rail as she sat down.  
  
"I could have sworn I needed to pee," CJ moaned. As she sat up and turned around, she started to feel sick. "I'm going to throw up," She got on her knees and grabbed her aching side. Before she knew it, she was getting sick. After a few moments, CJ stood up.  
  
"You want to try to lay back down?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah," CJ nodded. The nurse helped her back on the bed and handed Toby a bowl.  
  
"Just in case she gets sick again," The nurse mentioned. "CJ, the doctor is letting me give you something for the nausea, okay?"  
  
"What about the pain?" CJ moaned.  
  
"This should help a little," The nurse put the medicine in the IV. "Now, this is going to make you a little tired," She explained.  
  
"Okay," CJ moaned.  
  
"Someone will be here soon to get the cat scan done," The nurse smiled and patted CJ on the back as she moved over to her right side again.  
  
"Okay," CJ nodded and shut her eyes.  
  
"You're going to be okay," Toby whispered into her ear as the nurse walked out.  
  
"It hurts so bad Toby," CJ cried.  
  
"I know," Toby kissed her shoulder and sat back down and watched as CJ fell asleep.  
  
HOSPITAL PARKING LOT  
  
"Is she okay?" Creed asked franticly as he jumped out of the car.  
  
"I don't know," Sam ran after him as they entered the ER. "We're here to see CJ Cregg," Sam said to the lady behind the desk.  
  
"Have a seat and I'll try to find out where she's located," The woman nodded and walked in the back.  
  
"I hope she's okay," Creed paced in front of the chairs.  
  
"I'm sure she is," Sam nodded as he watched Creed pace around. Toby did the exact same thing when he was worried.  
  
EMERGENCY ROOM  
  
Toby paced around CJ's bed slowly, looking down at the ground. CJ was out, and the doctor hadn't been back yet.  
  
"Mr. Ziegler," A man walked in. "My name is Henry Sorenson, I'm here to take Ms. Cregg to have a cat scan done."  
  
"Okay," Toby nodded. "CJ, you need to wake up," Toby said.  
  
"Umm." CJ opened her eyes a little.  
  
"Ms. Cregg, my name is Henry. I'm going to take you to have a cat scan done," He said. "Can you sit up?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ said as Toby helped her. She sat up and shut her eyes. "I'm dizzy."  
  
"It's the medication," Henry smiled and helped her into the wheelchair. "It should only be about twenty minutes Mr. Ziegler."  
  
"I'll wait here," Toby nodded as Henry took CJ to the back.  
  
Toby started pacing again and bobbed his head back and forth as he looked at the ground. He did this for about five minutes until he heard a familiar voice calling out for him.  
  
"Uncle Toby!" Creed screamed as he ran over to him. "What's going on?"  
  
"How is she?" Sam asked.  
  
"They took her for a cat scan a few minutes ago," Toby mentioned. "But she didn't seem to be in much pain when they took her."  
  
"Did they give her something for the pain?" Creed asked.  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded.  
  
"Are you okay?" Creed looked up and asked his uncle.  
  
"Yeah," Toby smiled weakly and rubbed Creed's hair.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"Okay," The doctor walked in, noticing all the people. "Having a party?" He smiled.  
  
"Don't ask. I came back from the test and they were all in here," CJ smirked. She was still lying down with her eyes closed.  
  
"Well, looks like what happened was you formed a Kidney Stone. You were lucky enough to have passed it into your bladder during the last hour, so you don't have to worry about it anymore. But you need to take into consideration that once you have one, you're prone to have another one. So you need to drink a lot of water. Drink until you can't drink anymore," He smiled. "Also, I want you to take two Ibuprofen every six hours for the pain. You're going to feel like you were just beat up tomorrow when you wake up. Just take it easy. Make these guys do everything for you," He motioned to Sam, Creed, and Toby.  
  
"I think I can do that," CJ smiled.  
  
"That's about it. I would like you to follow up with your own physician in about two weeks," The doctor mentioned as he grabbed a bag. "Now, you're not going to like this, but I need to you take this home with you. Inside is something we call a hat. It's something that you can hook in your toilet at home so you can catch all your urine. After you do that, take the hat out of the toilet and use the strainer that's also located in the bag."  
  
"Why?" Creed asked, disgusted.  
  
"We need to capture the stone, so we can determine what exactly caused it. Once you've released it, put it in the little cup we have inside the bag and bring it back to us so we can run a few tests on it."  
  
"Okay," CJ moaned. "How long does it take for it to get out?"  
  
"It could be right away, or two days from now. Just keep straining all your urine," The doctor nodded.  
  
"This should be fun," Toby said to himself.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Here," Creed walked in and placed some soup next to CJ's bed. "I made it myself," He smiled.  
  
"Thank you," CJ smiled and grabbed it.  
  
"What's that?" Creed pointed to the small cup on CJ's dresser.  
  
"That's my Kidney Stone," She smiled.  
  
"Gross!" Creed jumped and ran out.  
  
The End 


End file.
